pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Strawberries (Chapter 3: Strawberry Shortcake)
Strawberries: Episode 3 - Strawberry Shortcake Episode Listing #''A Ripened Berry'' #Tart #Strawberry Shortcake #Frosting #Jam Episode 3 "I really hope that sweet fan of mine is as excited as I am~" Sweets-Hime stated while brushing a delicate hand over her long, spiked to the side bangs. She smiled upon viewing her reflection through the full-body mirror, then lifted each side of her skirt before spinning once. "A sweets Princess as usual Mako-chan~" Meganee responded, complimenting her dress. Sweets-Hime giggled and thanked her. Then she began to head down the long hallway surrounded by plant life and appeared at the Town entrance. "Surely someone who loves to bake as much as I love sweets is surely a girl I'd like to know~" Sweets-Hime arrived to the fountain while playing with the little strawberry on her choker; to make sure it was straight. She was quite anxious to be meeting a big fan like this, since she has never done it before. But to her surprise, nobody was there! "I'm not late... o-oh! I see, In fact... I'm twenty minutes early!" Having looked to the nearby clock, Sweets did see how she arrived early. It wasn't noon just yet, but in her excitement she had hurried over. "I may as well just wait then~" With that, Sweets-Hime folded her skirt down while sitting on the rim of the fountain. She straightened her long, cream skirt and gently folded her hands over her lap. She could not help but find herself nostalgic once again, and said to no one in particular "I wonder if my fan would like me even if I never became Sweets-Hime..." Eleven Months Back "A-ah! Machiko, c-careful!" "Makoto, I got it!" The twins were arriving home the following morning. Makoto had been on edge over his sisters injury, while Machiko had gotten quite a bit stir-crazy from having to just lay in the bed for an entire day. She had been given a pair of crutches and after they signed her out to confirm she was leaving, they grabbed a ride from the bus running from the Hospital. Had they not; chances are they still would not have even been half-way home yet. Machiko took a while to get used to the crutches, and after almost taking out a plant sitting on the stand, she collasped onto their couch with an exasperated sigh. "I still can't believe this happened... A random little, itty-bitty patch of ice..." "Machiko, remember, Nurse Honoka said it could have happened to anyone. It was just unluckily you." Makoto said while returning from the kitchen. He had went to grab his sister a drink and sat it on a small glass table before the couch; then sighed while placing a hand to his cheek. "If I hadn't gone to Prism Stone to drop off those papers for you, I could have been there to try to help you..." In saying this, Machiko gasped right after. "Oh No! I completely forgot! PriPara!" "PriPara? What were those papers about anyway?" Makoto asked, "b''y the time I handed over the papers I got that message and rushed right over to the hospital before I could even ask..." Machiko began to frown and leaned back. She began to explain how once a year, around this time, a special annual Live is held for any, brand new debuting idols. In doing so, the winner will be recieving a bunch of nice offers and practically a sure-fire sign that she will become very successful. "''Plus the idol who wins will gain incredible luck for the entire year, get to make special appearances, earn special makeup and accessory sponsoring, AND get to crown next years winner! I can't just go in now like this and be expected to perform on a broken leg!" In hopes of cheering up his twin, Makoto pointed out how talented Machiko happened to be naturally. But this didn't do much for her, since she was so sure without it, all of her hard work would go unnoticed. It was then Makoto got an idea. "Machiko, what if you just went over to Prism Stone and ask them to hold off on the Live? I'm sure your leg would be healed within a month or so, and maybe if you convince them that the others entering aren't ready either, they will consider taking your words into consideration..." "Makoto-chan, you're brilliant!" "Eh?" Machiko began to bat her eyelashes cutely and tightly clasped her hands. "Makoto, please go back to Prism Stone to ask them for an extension! Just ask to speak to Meganee if she isn't at the counter, she can contact her sisters and discuss it. I'm sure they will listen to an idol who has concernes. They're so nice after all~" "But Machiko..." "Makoto, pleeeeeeaaaaaase??!!!" "Okay, okay, fine!" ''Makoto eventually gave in. "''I feel partially responsible that you wound up in this position to begin with. I still think it isn't a big deal if you miss this, but I know you've been waiting a long time to get a chance to go into PriPara. Besides I can grab myself some sweets for my blog reviews and the videos on the way back." With that, Makoto made sure to grab his sister lunch, since he didn't know when he would be back. This lunch consisted of two canned drinks, a few small oranges, and a couple of triangle-cut sandwhiches. He also made sure she had her cellphone, a blanket, a pillow, and the television remote. "Now, if you need anything just call me or send a text message. I don't think I'll be gone all day or anything, but just to play it safe..." "Wait Makoto, take these with you. They might need to see them." Machiko said, leaning over to grab a few small items. These consisted of a PriTicket, and what looked to be another card for her brand. With that Makoto quickly left their home. It was only ten-thirty AM by now, so he wasn't in too much of a hurry to head over there. Especially since he was not exactly comfortable going into that place, even if nobody thought of him as a boy; it just felt strange. He wasn't really big on fashion like his twin sister, although sometimes something would strike his fancy. About twenty until eleven AM, Makoto reached Prism Stone. He watched as girls would periodically enter and exit before sighing and stepping inside. A girl with long brown hair and a pair of glasses greeted him and smiled. "Ah, Machiko-chan, welcome back~" Makoto had been somewhat distracted, and had no noticed what he was addressed as. He approached the counter where the woman stood and began to speak. "I've come to ask for a favor. I know it's much, b-but... I was hoping maybe you and your relatives would be able to help me with something. I'm not quite ready for that upcoming Live for the new idols premeiring this season, a-and I happened to notice that a bunch of others are pretty nervous. Is there anyway it can be hold later in the month?" Meganee seemed to be troubled over this, and she frowned before shaking her head. "I wish we could, but it's supposed to be taking place today, so the notice would be too late. You would either need to go in now to prepare for it, or miss it." She seemed to be unhappy in saying this, but it was not her fault that it was waited until the last second to bring this up. "W-wait, what?!" Makoto gasped with surprise, "H-how is that possible? I was told that it wasn't for at least another week!" "Not sure where you heard that Machiko, I told you that when you came in a few days ago, too..." With defeat hanging over him, Makoto lowered his head and murmured "A-alright, thanks anyway..." before turning to leave. "I can't believe this, Machiko never forgets dates like this..." he thought while exiting Prism Stone. "But for the past few weeks she's been working really hard to make as many coords as she could for Sweet Sweets... her school work was starting to pile up and she ended up not even eating very much, surprisingly... I guess it was an accident that she just forgot. But what am I supposed to do now? She'll be crushed if I just head home and tell her that she had to come today to take part in that Live..." End of Chapter 3 Trivia Category:Chrismh Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfiction